Rembrance
by Caranora
Summary: POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursley blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?
1. Letters

_**Title:**_ Rembrance

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I _really_ look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

**_Date:_** Tuesday, July 31

_**Summary:**_ POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursely blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?

**_Notes:_** Er, well yes. I decided to try at a a post Deathly Hallows story. But, this takes place two years before the epilogue. Not very original I'm guessing, but this little bunny has been chewing on my ear ever since I finished the book. I'll post another chapter soon...ish?

* * *

Dudley Dursley watched with a blank face as the child in front of him examined the strange envelope. 

He'd recognize one of those things anywhere.

He hadn't seen one in over twenty years.

The last one belonged to the cousin he hadn't seen in seventeen years.

_Harry James Potter._

Mrs. Dursley walked into the kitchen, oblivious to the battle raging in her husband's mind.

"Hey, Mum, Brendan got a letter!" Dudley was broken from his trance by the sound of his buoyant daughter's voice. He felt a strange sense of Deja vu.

In the back of his mind he wasn't honestly surprised that his son was a wizard. He, vaguely, remembered the time when he had refused to give the boy ice cream before dinner, and an hour later, his youngest, Elizabeth, had exclaimed that he was now sporting a much brighter yellowish color than he was used to for hair and that his favorite office shirt was now much like the old tie dyed shirts seen in 70's movies.

He had looked like an American hippie.

Yet it was still a shock as Margaret leaned over his son's shoulder; her eyes widened, and he was surprised to see her eyes sparkling with tears. She straightened abruptly, hastily wiping away the wetness.

"I…I'm going to call Dennis."

Dudley blinked. Why in the world, would the first thing she thinks of, when she finds out her son would be going to a magical school for the next seven years, is to call her _brother?_

He watched as his son's eyes widened as he read the rest of his acceptance letter.

"Dad? Is…is this some kind of joke?"

"Brendan what is it?" Anna leaned over her older brother's shoulder.

"I wanna see too!" Lizzie exclaimed, trying to snatch the letter out of Brendan's hand.

'Give it to me, girls." Dudley choked out. Lizzie pouted but obediently handed the parchment to her father.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of WITCHCRAFT**__**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

**Dear Mr. Dursely,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31…**

Dudley stopped reading. He picked up the envelope on the counter. He recognized the yellow parchment, the emerald ink.

**Mr. B. Dursley**

**19 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

He remembered the line between Harry's name and the house's address. Dudley flipped it over: the purple wax seal was the same as before.

A Lion, an Eagle, a Badger, and Snake. In the middle was a large, elegant _H_.

"Let's not tell Gran and Pa about this, shall we?"

* * *

That night, while getting ready for bed he hardly listened to his rambling wife. As he got under the sheets, flipping on the television he asked her, "But how did it happen?" 

He vaguely remembered the mention of Muggles and Mugglesborns while listening to Harry. He'd picked up the Muggles meant non-magical folk (him), and a Muggleborn was a wizard born by Muggles: Brendan.

"Dudley, I suppose…I should have told you sooner, but your parents they…"

Dudley's eyes widened and he stuttered indignantly, "You aren't one, too!"

"No! No, I, I'm not a witch, but Dennis is." She watched her husband closely, trying to gauge his reaction. She'd learned long ago that Dudley was more excepting than his parents, but still…

"Your brother…is a wizard…?" he asked slowly. Margaret nodded anxiously.

"I wouldn't think it ran in the family, but I suppose it's possible. I mean I still remember Dennis' letter and Colin's, too. They were almost identical to Brendan's, so I mean it must run in the family."

"Colin…Colin. Margaret, are you telling me that both of your younger brothers were wizards." She nodded, "Colin didn't die in a fire did he Margaret?"

Dudley held his wife close to himself as she sobbed. She calmed slightly as the man stroked her hair.

"Seventeen years ago…Hog, Hogwarts was attacked. Attacked by these, these Deatheaters, Dudley. Colin and Dennis had explained what they were before, but I never thought…"Mrs. Dursley broke off sharply.

_Seventeen years ago…_

"It…there was a _war_. And this evil man…he attacked the school in the middle of the night. The teachers wanted the students out, all of them that weren't of age." She didn't explain that the wizarding age was actually seventeen, not eighteen.

"Colin, had, had wanted to stay and fight, but he, he was only a sixth year. When they were being transported to Hogsmeade…" Dudley remembered Hogsmeade. Harry had wanted his father to sign a permission slip to go to the village when he was thirteen. They'd made some sort of deal about it, but…Harry blew up Aunt Marge and ran away…

"Dennis said that when they had gotten to the Hog's Head, some kind of bar, he couldn't find Colin anywhere. We came, came to Hogwart's when it was all over…and we saw him. Colin, _my little brother_! He, he was just lined up, next to all the bodies and, and I remember. Remember how Dennis just looked away, at the other bodies. He was naming them…almost all of them…" She sobbed softly as the memory of her brother's soft childish voice ran through her mind.

_There's Fred, Fred Weasley. I remember him. Pranksters, you know. Dropped out after he played the most brilliant prank with his brother. Never forget Umbridge's face._

She remembered the family crying against each other memorizing the boy's smiling face.

_That's professor Lupin. Col' told me all about him. Supposed to be the best Defense teacher the school's ever had. He was a werewolf, you know._

She had watched the form of the shaking woman next to him, clutching a small child against her chest. The child's hair abruptly changed to the deepest, purest black she could imagine.

She pressed herself against her husband's chest.

"I'm, I'm sure it's not like that now, Mary."

"Dudley, do, do you want him to go away to the school?" She asked looking up at him hope shining him her eyes. Dudley hesitated then answered,

"He'll be happy there."


	2. Diagon Alley

_**Title:**_ Rembrance

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I _really_ look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

**_Date:_** Friday, August 3

_**Summary:**_ POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursley blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?

**_Notes:_** Well, I'm impressed, highly, by how many people enjoy this story and how popular it is! Thank you all so much for the reviews; they're much, _much _appreciated!

**Also**! If you guys have any questions I'll be happy to answer all of them, and if I think that it's a popular question I'll post the answer instead of 'replying' it to you.

**Q&A**

**Who was the woman holding Ted? **The woman holding Teddy, was supposed to be Andromeda Tonks: Teddy's grandmother.

**How old are the children? **In this story, Teddy is seventeen, while James is eleven, Albus is ten, and Lily is eight. Brendan Dursley is eleven also, while Elizabeth is seven. Anna Dursley is nine.

**Are You Looking for a Beta? **Well...nobody's asked this, but yes. I am looking for a beta for this story. If anybody would want to beta for me, just PM me or review. If I get multiple offers, I can't have that many betas. But I will narrow it down...I just won't tell you how!

**Will you continue? **I don't think I have to answer this, do I?

* * *

The next morning, at around ten o'clock, a loud **_pop_** signaled the arrival of a wizard. At around 10:02 the sound of the doorbell ringing signaled the arrival of Mrs. Dursley's younger brother, Dennis. 

"'Ello, Dudley. Good to see you again." Dudley blinked, shaking the hand of the youngest Creevy.

"Yes, well, good to see you, as well, Dennis."

"Uncle Dennis!" Elizabeth ran from the kitchen and Dennis hardly had time to catch the seven year old.

"Well, hullo there, Lizzie!"

"Dennis! I was expecting you to come later, ah well, come in, come in!" Margaret ushered her brother into the living room. He whispered something into her ear, to which Mary replied, "Yes, of course, I told him. Honestly! Oh! Lizzie, why don't you go outside and play with Anna?" Elizabeth looked between the adults and realized she didn't have much of a choice.

"Well, er, Dudley…how do I explain this? You see Hogwarts is a b-"

"Boarding school, yes? They can only come home for the Summer for seven years."

"Well, er, yes, actually. But they can come for Christmas, too!" Dudley blinked. He hadn't known that. 'Course he also wasn't that surprised to know that Harry had never wanted to stay over for the Winter Holidays.

"Wait a moment! Is that where Julie has been going for the past year?" Dudley asked, finally understanding where his niece had disappeared to.

"Yes, Julie is a witch and will be going to be in her second year in Ravenclaw. You see Hogwarts has four houses, mostly for dormitories and scoring points for the house cup and Quidditch teams. Quiditch is a sport by the way."

Dudley remembered his cousin's broom, "It's played on broomsticks isn't it?"

"Yes! Yes, it i…how did you know that?" Dennis blinked. Dudley answered,

"My cousin went to Hogwarts and I think I heard him say something about being the Gryffindor Seeker."

There was a pause in the conversation, as this new fact situated itself into the siblings' brains. Dennis was the first to speak.

"So you don't need a lecture about the wizarding, world do you, Dud?"

"Heck yes, I do."

* * *

"Brendan, there's nothing there!" Margaret replied. 

"Mom! How can you not see that? There's a huge sign, right there! _This is_ _The Leaky Cauldron_!" The young boy exclaimed impatiently, "Uncle Dennis said it was right here, and here it is!"

"Dennis, I don't see _anything!_" Mary groaned, rubbing her temples.

The boy just insisted that run down and boarded store (which had, it seems, faced fire damage) in front of them was the magical pub in which you accessed Diagon Alley.

Margaret looked down at the list in her hand. Honestly, why in the world would her baby need,

"Dragon hide, protective gloves?" She gaped at the parchment in her hand, "What?!"

"They're for Herbology, usually."

"Or Hagrid's class…"

"James!"

"That's what Teddy said!" The boy next to her whined.

Three people had just walked up to them, seemingly heading for the building.

"Don't look at me liked that! It's totally true. Even Dad said so!" The tallest of the three said defensively. Margaret's eyes widened as the boy's hair turned a bright orange.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy. He seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen. The other boy looked to be Brendan's age. Mary guessed that this was their mother. Teddy, was it, didn't look like her much though.

Mary paused.

Now that his hair had decided to stick with a dark blue, she decided she wouldn't be able to tell if her past statement was true or not.

The red haired woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. She looked up at Mary with a bright twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Anyways, I'm Ginny, Ginny Potter. This is my son James and Ted." She pointed at each boy in turn. Teddy smiled amiably.

"Mary. This is my son, Brendan." Margaret introduced, "Are, are you three…?"

"Magical? Yes. We are. I'm guessing that Brendan is a Muggleborn."

"How could you tell?!" Margaret asked the witch, bewildered.

"'Cause you were arguing over where the Leaky Cauldron was." James supplied.

"You mean it's actually there?"

"See! I told you, Mum!" Brendan said in excitement, "Come on! Let's go in! Let's go!" He grabbed his mother's hand, pulling her inside.

Ginny followed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Margaret gaped at the pub. 

"Who would've thunk it?" She thought aloud. She looked around when she heard a hearty,

"Well, hello there Ginny! Ted, I'd say you'd gown since I last saw you, but the last time I said so you decided to have fun and shrink four inches. Can't believe this is your last year, Ted, m'boy." The man laughed, "And what's this? James, you're going to Hogwarts this year? You must be excited, aren't you!"

"Yup! And I'm going to be in Gryffindor, just like Dad!"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Now, Tom, don't encourage him! And I was in Gryffindor, too, you know." Ginny laughed.

"Mum, I want to go get my wand!" James abruptly changed the topic.

1…2…3…

"I want to get a wand!" Mrs. Dursley sighed.

"Mary, if you want you can just head out to Ollivander's with us."

"Ollivander's?" Brendan asked her curiously.

"Ahh, you must be a Muggleborn, then?" Tom asked Brendan. A smile lit up the aged man's face.

"Well, then. Ginny, I hope to see you and the family again. My, it will be strange without little James running around. Merlin, it feels just like yesterday, when you came in here with that stomach of yours for the first time…and the second…and the third…"

"Tom! You were the one who shouted it to the whole pub when I told you I was pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed good-naturedly. Mary smiled, she liked this Tom, man.

"Come now, boys. We don't have much time, and Kreacher promised that he wouldn't heat up the dinner if we're late tonight!"

"Kreacher? Who's Kreacher, Mum?" Brendan whispered in his mother's ear. The woman shrugged.

"Mom, I also need to go Quality Quidditch, too. My gloves are starting to tear." Teddy added. Ginny paused before replying,

"Well, head off, now, and we'll meet you at Florean's"

"Okay, then. And, yes, I have my wand." He said cutting her off before she could ask her question.

"Fine, then." Ginny muttered. "Well, let's head off, shall we?" she continued as Ted headed towards a trashcan. Mary watched, entranced as he hit bricks with his wand. The bricks pealed away and piled together, creating an archway.

"See you, Mum! James!" And the teenager dashed off.

"He is his mother's son." Ginny sighed shaking her head. Margaret blinked, was Teddy not her son? She had to admit, Ginny did look quite young to have a seventeen-year-old son. She felt awkward asking, but Margaret was always a curious woman.

"Ginny, how old are you, exactly. No offense!"

Ginny replied with an understanding, sad smile, "It's okay, I'm actually thirty four."

Margaret quickly did the math in her head, and her eyes widened. They had teenage pregnancy in this world too?!

"I was only seventeen when he was born, but he was a part of the family the moment he was. He was my ring bearer you know. My niece was a flower girl."

"Teddy and Victoire, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I--"

"James!"

"Mum, can we, _please_ go get my wand, now!?"

"Fine, fine. Come on."

* * *

"Ahhh! I was expecting to see you sometime soon, James! I remember the day I sold your parents, both their wands. Holly- -" 

"Yes, yes, Ollivander. We know what our wands are. Now what is James'?"

"Always straight to the point, eh, Ginny?"

Mary realized just how popular the Potter's must be.

And Ollivander handed James a wand, "Well, give it a wave!"

An inkwell exploded. Then a flowerpot, and a table book…

It went on like this for six times before Brendan ended up getting a try. It took Brendan thirteen wands.

"You know, Miss you certainly look familiar!" Ollivander said, before the group could leave. Mary stopped, puzzled. Certainly he couldn't remember her bro--

"I know! You remind of the Creevy brothers! Look just like them, you do! I remember all my costumers, and I don't forget anything. I even remember what _their_ wands were, beechwood and dragon heartstring--"

* * *

"Mary, are you…really the Creevy's sister?" Ginny asked, walking out of the store. 

"Who are the Creevy's, Mum?" James asked absently, skipping towards the awaiting ice cream shop.

"Yeah, actually, Dennis was the one who explained where the Leaky Cauldron was, and gave us some galleons."

"My, I haven't seen Dennis since I left Hogwarts. I think I remember you though." Mary blinked, remembered her from what?

"I, I think that was one of the worst days of my life you know. First, first we see Fred. Just…just lined up like that. He was right next to Teddy's father you know. And, and Colin. He was in my year, too. And then…Hagrid came out of the forest with…we all thought he was dead. But he wasn't, just faking it to surprise Voldemort…" Ginny didn't seem to be talking to her anymore. And then it hit Margaret, hard.

The Red Haired Family.

The woman with the baby, Teddy.

"So…does that mean we can go to Uncle George's joke shop!?" James asked, breaking off the somber mood, eagerly.

"Honestly, James...But, yes. I suppose we might as well. Brendan you might enjoy it there; the shop," Ginny sighed, turning to Mary's son, "is for magical pranks and jokes and such. For now though, let's find Teddy."

* * *

Mary looked around the brightly colored shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A shout caught her attention, and she looked over a counter and saw the moving portrait of a smiling red haired boy. Just about Teddy's age. She recognized him, from the Great Hall, seventeen years ago. 

"Oi! George get out here!"

"What?" Another shout came from a room behind a curtain.

"Honestly, Man. You're always half listening!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Mary sent her a questioning look and she told her,

"Fred's been using that line for almost eighteen years." Mary didn't get the joke until a man came out from the curtain, an older version of the boy, and noticed he was missing one of his ears. Margaret suppressed a gasp.

"Mary, this is my brother, George. George this is Mary."

"Good t' meet ya, Miss!" He said sticking out his hand. Mary went to shake it, but…

"NO!" Both, Teddy and Ginny, yelled, moving to grab her hand. Mary blinked…then she realized that she was in a _joke shop_.

"Aww, Gin. You ruin all the fun. Honestly, you better watch out, James, or she'll be a _real_ Molly Junior!" George frowned, but his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Shove it, George." Ginny replied.

"Well, _I_ doubt that--"

"_Thank you_, Fred!"

"--Cause, at the moment we seem to be missing one of our favorite nephews, George." The portrait replied, cheerily. Ginny looked around for her eldest son, but finding none. She quickly covered her mistake with,

"Yes, well…he'll show up eventually I suppose. I do have our money. Besides if he doesn't I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind another sleepover." Ginny shrugged. Mary blinked at her newest friend. Then, she realized that Brendan had left as well.

"What about, Teddy, though?"

"Ahh, you forget, Freddy, that Ted can apparate, now!"

"Hey! Mum, I'm going to head off with Shane. That okay?" Teddy had returned to the group.

"Do you hav--"

"Yes, I have my wand."

"Well, go ahead, then." Ginny sighed, "Honestly, old habits die, very, hard."

"No, Gin, you just decided to take after the Weasly Matriarch." George replied with a grin.

* * *

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Mary! I hope we'll see each other on the Platform!" Ginny and Mary were both back in the Leaky Cauldron, all their school shopping and birthday shopping finished with. 

"Actually, Ginny. Before you go. I was wondering, would it be likely that my other children, are magical?" Ginny paused before answering.

"I'd expect so. Especially since it was both of your brothers, who were wizards."

"My husband said that he had a magical cousin, too. His aunt was Muggleborn."

"Well, then. I expect there may be another wizard in your family, then!" Ginny laughed.

"Actually, I have two daughters. They both wanted to come, but I don't think I could handle three children running around a place I've never been before."

"Trust me, it doesn't help no matter how long you've been familiar with it. I grew up with six brothers. It's also not fun when people bring attention to us. It doesn't help that Teddy is a Metamorphmagus and enjoys changing appearances in large crowds. When he was little Harry and I used to have panic attacks each time we couldn't recognize him." Mary laughed, she'd have to ask what a Metamorphmagus was later, though.

"Well, I'll hopefully see you on the first, Ginny. Thank you so, _so_ much for all of you're help." Mary smiled as the headed away through Muggle London.

"See you, James!" Brendan waved.

"Mum? Can I get an owl?"

"Couldn't you have asked while we were in the Alley, dear?"

"...No..."

"Well, if you forgot to ask then it can't be _that_ important. You'll just have to use the school's owls. Or ask Ted to borrow his."

"Fine! I'll just ask Dad if I can have a familiar for Christmas."

"I don't think so! I will not have you trying to get something out of your father after I've already said 'no'!"

"But, Mum!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!!!"

"...We'll see, James"

"YES!"

And with that Ginny Potter and her son, James, were gone.


	3. Onto the Platform

_**Title:**_ Rembrance

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I _really_ look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

**_Date:_** Wednesday, August 8

_**Summary:**_ POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursely blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?

**_Notes:_** Hmmmm, I think I'll decide on the beta for the next chapter. I've been busy so I haven't had a lot of time to go through all this stuff.

Sorry people! No Harry/Dudley reunion yet! It's coming soon though, so no worries right? (Second half of this chapter begins on Sept. 2)

* * *

"Dudley, I'm telling you. All you do is run into the wall!" 

"My _point_!"

"Dad! The train is supposed to leave in fifteen minutes!" Brendan exclaimed looking up at the clock anxiously.

"Dad! I'm supposed to meet my friends on the train in, like, ten seconds! Please, Uncle Dudley, I haven't seen Elle _all summer_." Julie complained.

"Yes, yes go ahead, Juls."

"Finally!" The girl muttered, pushing her cart forward slightly, preparing to run, "See you on the Platform!" She exclaimed, disappearing through the barrier. Dudley gaped after his niece.

"See! It's perfectly safe, Dudley."

"I don't know…"

"Dad, come on. I can't miss this train!" Brendan pleaded. Dudley bit his lip, but nodded to his son, reluctantly.

The boy rushed off after his cousin.

"'Kay, Dudders. It's now or never. Do you honestly want to miss seeing your son leave?"

"Don't call me that!" Dudley muttered. He looked warily at the wall and sighed.

Dudley Dursley had decided to charge the Platform.

* * *

Dudley blinked. Well, that wasn't so bad. 

The station looked like any normal, er, station. There were multiple crying couples, women squeezing their children, so forcefully eyes bulged.

He whirled around as he felt Dennis clap him on the shoulder,

"Welcome, to platform 9 n' 3/ 4, mate."

Dennis led him towards the train, and Dudley easily found his son, trying to lug his trunk on board. Dudley moved to help him, but was cut off by a girl who looked about fifteen. A silver badge glinted on her chest.

"Do you need any help?" The beautiful girl asked kindly. His son nodded dumbly, and together they heaved the luggage onto the train.

Dudley turned to his brother-in-law pointedly.

"That, was a Prefect I believe…Blimey. That girl must be part ve-" He was cut off as the two came back off the train.

"Victoire, come 'ere. Don' zink you can leave without a proper farewell!" The girl looked up and smiled. She rushed over to the couple.

"Veela…My! That's Fleur Delacour! She was the Beaxbaton's champion for the Triwizard Tournament! And Bill Weasly!" Dudley had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Dad!" Brendan had rushed over to him, a grin plastered to his face, "You made it!"

"I'm glad you had so much confidence in me, young man." Dudley laughed, "Now, boy, I want you to write as soon as possibly possible. Your mother will have a fit if you don't."

"Yes, Dad!"

"Good, now get up there before the train leaves without you!" Brendan's eyes widened at the possibility. With a gasp he rushed towards the compartment.

"Oi! Brendan, got some room in there?" Dudley blinked and turned to see a young boy standing near the window, "Everywhere else's full. And it's not like I can count on anyone else in the family to think of saving their little baby cousin a seat. Honestly!" The boy had messy red hair and had an expression filled with laughter as he glared at the French girl. The girl simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah, I've got plenty of room, James!" Brendan called down to him.

James smirked and was about to get on, but, before he could do so, a small redheaded girl grabbed him from behind. Another child followed, holding a rather fat tabby cat.

"I'm going to _miss you_!!!" The girl laughed.

"Lily, get your bloody hands off me!" He pushed the girl back from him. Dudley's heart stopped as two things sunk in.

_James…_

_Lily…_

"James Potter _language_!" A shout came from a group of adults a few feet away.

The man felt faint.

"Sorry, Mum!" James shouted back, "What do you want?" He asked turning to the boy.

"You forgot Jinxie, Stupid." The boy said, handing James the cat he was holding by its armpits.

"Oh…er. Thanks then."

"You're not getting an owl, you know. So, you can stop 'forgetting' her everywhere. You almost left her on the Night Bus, too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Albus."

"Yeah, sure." The black haired boy said sarcastically, "Anyway, good luck with the sorting."

"Er, thanks. Bye Al, bye Lily."

And the boy climbed onto the train.

"Hmm, looks like the Potter boy is finally heading off for school." Dennis said, smiling.

"Har, Harry Potter?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, did I tell you about him, yet?"

"Do you see him anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"Good, good." Dudley muttered. That's all he needed, he never gotten along with any of Harry's _friends_, let alone Harry.

* * *

"Anna, could you please get the door?" Margaret asked her daughter. Both were in the kitchen as Margaret prepared their dinner. 

"'Kay, Mum."

The girl got out of her chair and headed over towards the front door.

"Anna! It's so good to see you, dear! My, you've grown!" The poor girl was quickly snatched up between her grandparents.

"Gran! Pa!" Lizzie shouted as she rushed downstairs to greet the two.

Mary came out into the parlor behind the girls, "So good to see you, again!"

"Mary, dear where's Brendan and Dudley, then?"

"I'm right here, Mother."

* * *

Later, after dinner, Vernon Dursley once again asked, "Where's Brendan, then?" 

"Sleepover."The family replied hurriedly as they had planned beforehand. Vernon and Petunia blinked at them.

"How about dessert!" Margaret jumped from her seat, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Mum and I made a_ cheesecake_!" Anna boasted.

"I helped, too!" Elizabeth put in as her mother returned.

_Taptap_

Dudley's eyes widened as he looked out the window behind his parents.

_Taptap_

"What is that noise?"

"Nothing! I don't here anything, do you, dear?"

"No! No of course not."

_Taptap_

The senior Dursleys looked at them suspiciously, before turning around to look out the window.

Nothing was there.

Dudley sighed in relief.

That is, before a folded piece of parchment sailed down the chimney and promptly hit Vernon on the head.

It also seemed that the letter was attached to a small owl.

Dudley's father was turning purple.

"What does that blasted boy want, now!? I thought we were rid of him!" Margaret gasped, obviously thinking they were talking about her son.

"Dad, just…just calm down a bit and we'll explain."

"Explain what, exactly? Has that Freak been hounding you? Has he threatened you, son?" Vernon Dursley asked.

"No!" Dudley groaned, looking at his children and sending a look that obviously meant '_Upstairs, Now.'_

The girls trudged up to their respective bedrooms, not even bothering to complain about not getting their dessert.

"What is going on in this bloody house, Dudley!?" Vernon growled not even noticing his daughter-in-law picking up the letter the owl had dropped.

"Listen, Mum, Dad. Brendan got a letter a few months ago, and it turns out that your grandson is a wizard…" Dudley flinched waiting for them to blow. He didn't have to wait long.

"_WHAT!_" The couple roared.

"He's not at a sleepover, he's at Hogwarts. The same place Harry went to school."

_I think I'm starting to understand Harry better. Figures, _Dudley thought idly as the incomprehensible shouts of his parents' filled the room.

"Gryffindor." Dudley turned to his wife,

"What?" He asked, confused.

"_Gryffindor_. He says that he was sorted into Gryfinndor with James Potter." Margaret smiled at him handing him the letter.

"Potter?! We will not _allow_ our grandson to go gallivanting with a Potter!"

"The _freak_ had a _child_!? That's all we need, isn't it. Once their old enough they'll probably try to kill us with a Potter Army."

"_Disgusting_. Dudley how could you raise such a thing?"

"I will not allow you two to speak of my son in such a way." Margaret said in a deadly whisper, "Leave, _now_."

"You can't order us around like that!" Petunia exclaimed indignantly.

"Get out, Mum." Dudley sighed as his parents gaped at him, before he whispered tiredly, "Please."

* * *

"What was that about? How do you know the Potters?" Margaret asked as they prepared for bed that night. 

"I told you I had a magical cousin, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, he had to live with us after his parents were killed. He didn't have the best childhood, Mary. And I didn't help, much."

"I still don't understand how this has to do with the Potters. They're such a kind family. James is a good boy!"

"Well…wait, how do _you_ know the Potters?"

"I told you, when Brendan and I went to get his school supplies, they helped us around and such."

"Oh."

"_And…_"

"Well, my cousin was Harry Potter."

"Are you telling me that Ginny's husband is your cousin?"

"Apparently. We're supposed to be Harry's only relatives."

"Well, weren't you at their wedding?"

Dudley snorted, "I haven't seen Harry since we were teenagers. Last I heard he was dropping out of school."

_Why would I want this one? All the happy memories?_

_Death Eaters, dementors, maybe even Inferi._

_They will torture and kill you like they did my parents!_

_They think I'm a waste of space, actually, but I'm used to it-_

_Coming from Dudley that's like 'I love you'_

_Did the dementors blow a different personality into you?_

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. During Dennis's third year all the Muggleborns and such were on the run."

"He wasn't Muggleborn." He said, without even thinking, "Both his parents were magical. But he had things after him."

"He was probably a big part of the war, then?"

"Think so. When I was fifteen we were attacked by these dementor things."

'Dementors! How did you survive?" Margaret asked, clearly interested.

"Don't really know. One moment it was so cold and the next Mum and Dad were yelling at Harry for 'doing something' to me. Using magic I mean. Don't think they ever realized he _saved my life_."

"Well, Dudley. If Brendan and James end up getting along, you'll be seeing him again real soon."

"Yeah, well, don't expect some _sappy_ family reunion, Dearest."


	4. Gryffindor

_**Title:** _Rembrance

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I really look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

**_Date:_** Monday, August 20

**_Summary:_** POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursely blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?

**_Notes:_** Sorry sbout the lateness, I don't think I really have an excuse for you guys...

Anyways, thanks so much to my awesome beta, **_Four and Twenty Blackbirds_**!

**Q&A**

**When do Harry and Dudley meet up / figure it out? **I can't really tell you too much, but axpect a reunion towards about chapter six or seven.

**Has Harry heard about Dudley yet? **No, he doesn't. In chapter three Mary doesn't tell Ginny her last name. Not for any reason in particular, if she did, Ginny would have obviously recognized it.

**Will there be any Brendan POVs? **Don't think I have to answer this...

_

* * *

_

_Gryffindor!_

_Your son is now a proud Gryffindor first year. You should have seen it. We had to cross this lake in self-propelling boats. I have to admit, I was quite nervous when we started seeing bubbles surfacing in the middle of the water. Apparently they have something akin to dorm rooms here, only separated by house, then gender, then year._

_Mum, do you remember James Potter, from the Alley? Well, he ended up in the same house as me, along with his cousin, Jack. Jack's a nice fellow, but I'm slightly worried about his father owning that joke shop we went to!_

_Dad, you wouldn't believe how they sorted us. They used a hat!_

_Really, this old ripped, talking hat sorted me._

_Actually the thing said something strange to me; it I asked if the whole of Gryffindor was trying to take over the school through family connections._

_Honestly, do you have any ideas what it meant? I asked James about it. He just said that his entire family had always been sorted into Gryffindor. (And that's certainly saying something. Apparently his mother had six brothers, then they all had kids. Not to mention how many second cousins they all had. James mentioned that his little brother was probably the only one related to the Weasley clan that _didn't_ have red hair.)_

_Anyway, I'm already missing you and Anna and Lizzie, (Not enough to come home, mind you!). Write back as soon as you can, though. I have to go to Breakfast, now._

_Bye,_

_Brendan_

The young boy glanced down at the letter, raising an eyebrow at it. He could hardly read the script. He was having a bit of trouble adjusting to the quills the people in the Wizarding World used. He sighed and shrugged. Placing the letter on his pillow, he jumped off the bed and straightened his robes.

He'd go to the owlry later.

"This is going to be great! I can't wait to start our classes!" Brendan said to Tim, another of his dorm-mates.

So far, Brendan didn't know much about any of the other boys in his room. He had ended up sitting with James on the train, and Jack later joined the two. But he'd hardly gathered their personalities in such a short time.

He had learned one thing, though.

Jinxie and Exploding Snap wasn't a very good combination.

* * *

"So what are you, three?" Jack asked, piling the pot roast on to his plate at dinner, "Honestly, we should get to know each other better. And at least we'll know if you'll need out watch out for the Slytherins."

"Why would we need to watch out for Slytherins?" Tim asked the redhead.

"You must be Muggleborn, then. The Slytherins are all berks, Dad said that they used to be worse. I don't see how it's possible. Teddy's a seventh year and I've already seen second years insulting him." James answered.

Brendan blinked before asking, "Why would they insult Ted? He seemed nice to me."

James took a gulp of pumpkin juice before answering, "Ted's dad was Remus Lupin, a werewolf."

"A werewolf! Blimey, I've never met a werewolf before!"

"Well, Roge, it's not something anyone's going to openly admit to!" Jack rolled his eyes, whispering, at their only other roommate.

The plates cleared quickly only to be filled with desserts in several seconds.

"My, my. Always plotting I see. Just like your parents used to."

The five students colored slightly as they realized that Nearly Headless Nick had joined their conversation.

* * *

"Well, let's see…I've got a sister in fourth year and my Dad owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Really!?" James said sarcastically.

"That's brilliant!" Roger laughed.

"That shop in Diagon Alley?" Tim asked. Brendan smiled from his spot on the floor. Jack grinned and nudged the person on his right, who happened to be Tim.

"Er, well. I'm Tim Gerton and I'm Muggleborn and my parents are both realtors. I have a two year old brother?"

The group nodded and next it was James's turn.

"James Potter, --"

"Is your Dad Harry Potter?!" Roger blurted out.

"Yup! Heard of him I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I've heard of 'im." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, yeah. I'm related to half of Gryffindor house, including Jack, and I've got a little brother and little sister. Then Teddy Lupin, who's in seventh year, is like my brother."

James turned to Brendan, signaling for him to complete the 'telling' circle.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Brendan Dursley. I've got two little sisters. And, apparently, my Mum had two Muggleborn brothers who were in Gryffinndor."

"Really? Maybe we know them!"

"Er, Creevy. Colin and Dennis."

"I've heard of Colin! My Mum said he was petrified by the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in her fourth year." Jack told the group.

Brendan blinked at the new information. Now he only had to look up the new vocabulary.

* * *

"This is brilliant!" Roger exclaimed, coming up to the dorm from the common room.

"What is? Did one of the Slytherins fall into the trick step?" Jack asked, looking up from the bed he and his cousin had been plotting on.

"No, but apparently we're having our flying lessons with 'em. It's posted in the common room."

"Flying lessons? You mean we can use the brooms?" Tim asked, "Did it say anything else?"

"Just that it's at three-thirty this afternoon. Madame Bell thought it would be best if the first years didn't have enough time to have a full-blown fit. Apparently, some of the kids used to get really freaked out about going on a broom for the first time."

"Can you blame them?" Brendan asked coming into the room, "I've never been on a broom before! What happens if you fall off?"

"You just avoid falling off. Really it's hard to fall off unless the broom goes haywire…or you get attacked by a bludger."

"Bludger? What the bloody hell is a _bludger_?" Tim asked, his eyes wide.

"Black balls that enjoy trying to kill people." Jack explained impatiently, "Nasty things, they are."

"Yeah, well. Next year I'm going to go out to be one of the Beaters. Dad said that he used to be a Seeker, but I don't think I'm good enough on a broom for it. Mum said that Dad could've gone Pro."

"Of course he could! Harry Potter got onto the team in his first year and hasn't lost a game in which he's been conscious!"

"Conscious? Why wouldn't he be conscious?!" Tim panicked.

"Don't worry, Tim. Madame Bell wouldn't release the bludgers unless we were having a scrimmage. And if we were, that's what Beaters do! Ted said I had a great arm, and that he'll help me practice to get on the team next year."

"Why not this year?"

"First years don't get on the team unless their real prodigies. McGonagall only let my uncle on because of house rivalry. It was his first time on a broom."

"Dad said that our entire family loved Quidditch - -"

"'Cept Uncle Percy and Bill and our Grandparents."

"Actually, Dad said his father used to play Chaser."

"Quidditch sounds complicated." Brendan told Tim as they watched their friends talk excitedly about the sport.

"Everything's complicated at Hogwarts. Two days ago I was trying to get to the greenhouses and this picture guy followed me asking if I was some evil spy sent to kill his king."

"That's weird."

"Course it is. Crazy knight."


	5. Halloween

_**Title:** _Rembrance

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I really look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

**_Date:_** Friday, September 1

**_Summary:_** POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursely blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?

**_Notes:_** Eek! I've been so busy! I just realized I was up to ninety reviews! Okay, whoever gets me to one hundred(100) get a free virtual cookie and a hug. I make _good_ virtual cookies!

Anyways, thanks again to my awesome beta, **_Four and Twenty Blackbirds_**!

**Q&A**

**Reunion **Six or seven people, six or seven.

**Updating **So far, updates are coming every other week or so. Sorry, but don't expect them any faster, I have school starting on Wednesday and I still how Summer Work I need to finish.

**Whose kid is Jack **George has three kids in this, A daughter named Carmen in Fourth Year, a son named Fred in Third, and Jack, in First.

**Teddy's Age** In this story, James goes to Hogwarts during Teddy's seventh year. Ted is seventeen. In the book it never mentions how old James is, just that he's in Gryffindor and older than Albus.

* * *

"Mummy, Daddy! We got a letter! James sent a letter!" 

A very excited seven year old burst into the kitchen, skidding to a stop just before tripping over the house elf who had decided to make eggs for the family's breakfast.

Of course, she didn't stop in time to avoid tackling her brother, who fell on top of pour Dibby.

And that's how the Potter family came to be covered in eggs.

An awkward pause filled the air, that is, until Harry Potter began laughing, closely followed by his wife, Ginny.

"Oops?" Lily giggled trying to disentangle herself from Albus and the crushed elf.

"Are you alright, Dibby?" Ginny asked brushing the egg off his ears.

"Dibbys is fines Mistress. Thank yous for helping hims up! Dibbys doesn't deserve the Pottter Family's kindnesses." The house elf replied as the redhaired woman lifted him to his feet.

Ginny shook her head; she'd never understand why all elves spoke in third person.

Albus looked at his sister, "Let me see the letter, Lils!"

The family remembered what had started the whole mess, "Now, Lily you must remember not to run in the house!" Ginny scolded.

"Sorry, Mum." The girl replied dutifully, Albus rolled his eyes at her.

"Here, hand me the letter, Sweetie, and I'll read it out loud." The Auror smiled as he took the letter from his daughter.

_Dear Mum and Dad and Lily and Albus and Dibby and Kreacher,_

_I made it! I'm in Gryffindor! And why didn't you tell me they used a _hat_? Teddy said that we had to go into the Forest and kiss an Acromantula if we wanted to be in Gryffindor, (Not mention the Giant Squid in the lake, excuse!)_

_Jack and I are sharing the dorm with three other guys, including Brendan. Do you remember him, Mum? We met him in the Alley. Nice enough bloke, but he and Tim aren't all too great on a broom. Roger Glait said it was because they were Muggleborn, but I know plenty of Muggleborns who can fly…_

_Not counting Aunt Hermione, but don't tell her I said that!_

_Anyway, you were right. Slughorn _is_ crazy. When I came into the first potion's class he looked ready to hug me._ _Professor_ _Longbottom_ _has my favorite class so far, but we haven't had Defense yet. Now, I must be going as cousin Fred decided it would be funny to turn several of my dorm mates into an assortment of barnyard animals found roaming The Burrow. I believe he also just turned Roger into a gnome!_

_Love,_

_James_

"How does a hat sort you, Mum?"

"What's an Acrumunchua?"

* * *

"Okay you two. This year Uncle Percy's neighborhood is a bit of a…mess. So he's going to be taking you to a different neighborhood. A _Muggle_ neighborhood. I don't want cause to head over there tonight because you 'accidently' dropped a skiving snackbox. Goodness knows the Obliviators will be busy tonight." 

"Yes, Mum." Ginny's children chorused. Ginny eyed them suspiciously but sighed in defeat.

"How come we always go to Uncle Percy's for Halloween?"

"Because, Charlie lives in a Dragon Sanctuary, Bill doesn't have much of a neighborhood, Fred's working an all-nighter in the Alley, and Hermione's in the Muggle Department. I'm Obliviating and Ron and Dad are Aurors. They're always busy on Halloween." She recited, giving the same answer almost every year.

"Besides, Percy keeps you out of trouble."

"Oh." Ginny sighed, fixing her son's hat. He insisted on being a wizard every year.

Harry walked inside, Kreacher following dutifully. Ginny smiled at the old locket bouncing on his chest.

"Albus, Lily, your Mum and I probably won't be home until late. If you do end up using those portkeys or needing us, though, I want you to just call for Kreacher or Dibby. They'll know how to find us."

"Kay, Dad!" Came their innocent reply.

"Now, hurry and touch the pumpkin ." Harry said, pulling a small pumpkin out of his robes, "We're leaving in Three…Two…One –"

Harry was cut off with the familiar jerk behind his navel.

When they landed, Harry was the only one still standing. He smiled as he helped the children stand; only to have to push them out of the way as two overly excited nephews landed, followed by their ever-burned father, Charlie.

"Oi, sorry 'bout that, Harry." Charlie smiled dusting off his knees, "You never know what to expect with those Internationals, do you?" He laughed. Harry smiled as they greeted each other.

"Charlie, good to see you again. How is Norbert?"

"Oh, he's good, Hermione, but I believe Sean's getting a bit too curious for his own good. It's hard to handle a six year old in a Dragon Keep, but Melanie and I do our best. In fact I should be getting back soon, say hello to Percy for me?" And with that, out popped the Romanian Weasley, via portkey.

"Uncle Harry!" Harry laughed as his nephews surrounded him. , "Hi, Aunt Hermione!" They added, running towards their Aunt.

"Hey, there, Tyler, Sean."

"Is Dominique here yet?" Abigail asked, running outside, Penelope Weasley close at her heals.

"Hi Hugo!" Peter shouted running up to his cousin, almost tripping on his cloak. Harry looked around and grinned; like every year, the family males weren't very original with their costumes.

* * *

"Okay, headcount!" Percy shouted over his family. He looked down at his list, pen in hand. 

"Oldest to Youngest this year." Percy told them, "Dominique,"

"Here!"

"Tyler?"

"Yup!"

"Abby,"

"Right here, Dad!"

"Rose?"

"Here, Uncle Percy."

"Al?"

"Yerp."

"Lily,"

"Over here!"

"Hugo…Guys where's Hu –" Percy looked over his shoulder as the boy rushed out of the bathroom eagerly.

"Back!"

"Okay, Pete?"

"What!?"

"Nothing, Peter. Elise, and Sean?"

"Yup!" The youngest shouted to their Uncle.

'"Great! Now, we're going to split into two groups. Half of you are going to go with your Aunt Penelope and the others will come with me!" There was a mad rush of feet as Percy's wife was tackled.

She laughed stood, "How about this…"

* * *

"I can't believe I have to spend _all night_ with you and Peter." Lily complained reaching to straighten her wings. Hugo stuck his tongue out at her. 

"So, I'm stuck with you!" Peter laughed pulling at one of his cousin's braids.

"Hey!" she laughed knocking off his pointed hat. She rushed past him, catching up to Rose on the doorstep. Albus rang the doorbell and stepped back.

"Don't ring more then on–" Percy broke off as Hugo rang the bell two more times before the door opened.

"Trick or Treat!" The five shouted.

"Well aren't you _adorable_!" The older woman gushed, dropping the candy in the bags. The kids thanked her and rushed to the next house, Percy following behind.

"God, what I wouldn't do to live with a bunch of dragons right now." He mumbled as he grabbed Albus as his cloak caught under the boy's shoe. The boy promptly took off after the others.

"Trick or Treat!" The group exclaimed as the man opened the door.

Dudley Dursley froze as his eyes locked on Albus. He quickly grabbed some candy and stuffed it into their bags. He made a hasty retreat from the doorway.

"Hello there!" Margaret said coming up behind her husband, "Oh, I hate to be a bother, but, well we're running late and there's really no other children in the neighborhood. Would you mind us coming with your group."

"Sure!"

"That's fine!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, you guys. Calm down. I swear, absolutely no more sugar 'til we get home."

"Awww! Come on, you're no fun!"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't handle any m –"

"Oh, no! I wouldn't saddle you with them, no I meant if we could all come, the girls don't have anyone to go with this year?"

"Well, I suppose it would be okay." Percy sighed as his son toppled onto the grass. Mary smiled and called for her daughters.

"By the way, I'm Mary Dursley. These are my daughters Anna and Elizabeth." She said as the girls rushed off.

"Percy, Percy Weasley. I'd tell you their names are, but it's hardly going to help. Hugo! Get off the fence!" He shouted, rushing to pull Ron's son off the picket. Mary's eyes widened.

"Are, are they all yours?" She asked him as the boy ran off shouting.

"Peter get off of Albus!"

"Sorry Dad!"

"Thank God, no. I don't know how my Mum managed seven."

"Lily! That's mine! I swear, you have your own! Gosh, I can't wait to go to school!"

"Well, I can't wait either, you _and_ James will be out of my hair!" Lily shouted behind her as she skipped to another door.

"Lily Molly Potter! Get back here and stay with the _group_!"

"Sorry, Uncle Percy!"

Mary blinked, "Potter? Ginny Potter?" She asked.

"My little sister." He replied hurriedly, grabbing Rose's bag before it was flung into the air.

"Oh, well, I erm, met her in London a few months ago."

"That's nice; was she with Harry or something?"

" Er, no…they were getting…" She paused, what if they didn't know about magic! "School Supplies!"

"Wonderful!" Percy said, "Hugo! Hugo you _know_ anything from George's shop was banned, just like _every _year! Put that snack box away!"

"But –"

"AWAY!" Percy turned back to Mary, "Were you saying something?"

"Yes, er she was shopping for, er, school supplies."

"You have other children, then?"

"Yes, I, my son just started school this year. I didn't realize Ginny had any other children."

"I think we had two starting this year, just a sec. Guys, who started this year?"

"James and Jack got Gryffindor!" The group shouted at different intervals.

"Two." He stated.

"Percy! Percy, do you have an extra flashlight? I'd fix the thing myself but I don't know how!"

"Catch, Penny!"

"Mum! Mum, do we have a bedtime tonight?" Peter ran up to his mother.

"An hour after we get back."

There were various groans at their time, but Mary's eyes widened.

"Are you having them all sleep over?" _All of them?!_ She thought, realizing the woman must be his wife.

"All their parents are busy, and Charlie really can't afford the kids popping in. Sean and Tyler have to avoid portkeying through the wards. They need to make sure they don't scare any of the dragons."

"Dragons?!"

"Charlie lives on a Dragon Keep."

"Ahh, _Dragons_. Right."


	6. Ducks

_**Title: **_Rembrance

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do I really look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

_**Date:**_ Wednesday, October 3

_**Summary:**_ POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursely blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?

_**Notes:** Eeep!!!_

_/Ducks under desk and waves white flag/_

Please don't hurt me my, wonderful, _wondeful, talented, merciful_ readers. (Compliments help, right?)

My uh, computer broke-ish so...yeah. every ten to twenty minutes and it would randomnly shut off. I usually was right at the end of the chapter , too. (If I use past tense, is it really lieing?)

Anyways, thanks again to my awesome beta, _**Four and Twenty Blackbirds!**_(Who _will_ vouge for my computer breakageness! I already asked.)

**Q&A**

**Updates** School is making updates come slower than expected. Generally I don't have a certain time frame, but if it's gets longer than a month, be sure to whip me into shape with a review/email/PM. I can tell you the ones that some of you left me really helped me get on track.

**Reunion **Heheh _cliffies._

**Peter Weasley **Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about Peter Pettigrew while writing down the name. Let's just say that Penelope's father was named Peter and she wanted to name the kid after him.

**Story Plots** Currently, I can't think of any other stories with the same plot, but it you want to read some good HP fiction check out my favorites. A good half of them are Avatar: The Last Airbender and I haven't cleared the stories I don't like (that sounds so mean, doesn't it?)out yet. BUt if you click on the 'sort by reviews' button you'll find some totally awesome stories.

**Read My Story? **I've gotten a few messages like this, so if you want me to read your story or a _few_ of your stories, just ask and tell me the titles. I can't end up reading seventy of your oneshots, but I'm always looking for a good read. And I'll leave a review on at least the first chapter.

**Confusion **I know very well that the last chapter was messy, I feel like this one was, too. It's a pet peeve of mine that I can never fix the messiness. Just don't know when to start. Any tips are helpful, if you suffer from messiness, too.

**Marriage **Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Percy/Penelope, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Nairi(OC, probably never going to introduce) and George is with Angelina(Johnson?)

**Hair **Yes, they _all_ have red hair. But it isn't the bright Weasley red hair we all know and love. There are many different shades of hair colors that the children sport.

**My Brains **Please spare them, for without which it will take even longer for me to do my homework which would lead to almost know chapters per year. Thus, it would also be harder to press the pretty little buttons that form my totally fantasmic story that has caused you to possibly turn canniblistic. (That has got to be one of the most fun sentences I have ever written.)

* * *

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?"

"Prank Al."

"Wasn't asking you, James."

"I answered."

"So?"

"So, so?"

"Shut up, Jamsie."

"I told you not to call me that, Jacksie!"

"Nice try, but you don't have older siblings. Teddy doesn't count."

"Count for what?" Teddy asked the group, approaching cautiously.

"As an older sibling. Face it Ted, you're _too_ old to have grown up being an annoying prick." Jack replied.

"Thanks, then." He told them.

"Whatever, why don't you just go snog someone!" James said casually. Ted stared down at him, his face turning red.

"Look! Teddy's gone Holiday!" Jack exclaimed; James snorted into his pumpkin juice.

He just had to have picked green hair today.

Brendan Dursley had watched the strange family's banter without comment. After over three months of school, the entire Gryffindor house was used to the constant bickering of the Weasleys, a Potter, and a Lupin. And the quarrels that the Weasley males were involved in were not nearly as violent as those sparked by the fiery tempers of the females in the family.

Brendan actually felt bad for the girls of the family, though..

He had heard a rumor that Connor Ty had been together with Jessica Weasley for only an hour before he was ambushed in front of the Fat Lady and given the speech usually reserved for brothers. By now the family had threatened almost every single guy in the school.

It just so happens that he had picked a Quidditch day. At the time both Fred and Timothy Weasley were Beaters.

Madame Pomfrey supposedly had a special stash of calming draughts made and reserved for encounters with angry Redheads. Or in some cases, pink, purple, blue, yellow, and striped-heads. And it wasn't always Ted.

He'd never seen such a fine group of pranksters. They even pranked _themselves,_ on occasion.

Brendan broke his train of thought when he heard James asking him something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I asked it you were doing anything for Christmas." James said, not taking his eyes off the large serving of oatmeal that had appeared in front of him.

"Nothing much, really. My mum said she'd take me Christmas shopping in Muggle London so I can get gifts for the rest of our family. I already ordered things for Uncle Dennis and stuff. I ended up just asking one of Julie's friends if she could get some candy for her when she went to Hogsmeade later. She's a third year, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Your cousin's in Ravenclaw." Fred said, "I don't think I really know anyone from other houses. If I need a tutor, I just blackmail someone in the family until they give in."

"Works wonders." James commented.

"I wish I could do that; my sisters won't be coming to Hogwarts for another year or so. I don't even know if they _will_ have magic. I think so though. They're weird enough to."

"They probably will. I swear if Lily doesn't get in she'd probably have a fit worthy of St. Mungo's attention."

"Like that could happen. Do you remember at the picnic three years ago, when we wouldn't let her play Chaser…"

"Point taken. Besides that just meant that Dad had to get Ted a new broom."

* * *

"Dad, why are we still here?"

"You complain too much."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you don't complain enough!"

"I can complain just as much as you do, but I don't only do it so I can hear my own voice!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means that you're a stupid –"

"Stop fighting you two! James, you haven't been home for four days, and you're already fighting. If you don't stop, Santa might give you both coal."

"No! I don't want coal!" A shout came from down the aisle next to them; with a flash of red, Lily Potter appeared, clutching desperately to her father's pant leg.

"There's no such thing as Father Chr –"

"_LALALALALALA!!!_" Albus screeched, taking off to the other end of the store.

The sight was quite comical to all of the nearby muggles.

"Albus! Get back here! We need to get Grandpa a present!" The man, trying to pry his daughter off of his leg shouted. He sighed, shaking his head, "Fine, you can find your own way home, then!"

Everyone in hearing range thought that Harry Potter was joking.

But, the Leaky Cauldron was only about three blocks away. Merlin knew how many Weasleys used Tom's floo every week.

* * *

Anna Dursley watched in confusion as the strange boy standing in front of her examined the be-duck-led bathrobe.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed, hugging the figurine enthusiastically.

"What are you doing?" She asked him bluntly.

"Gah!" Albus Severus Potter whirled around, accidentally knocking over the mannequin, and tripped as he tried to find his balance.

Anna giggled.

"Glad you found it so funny." He mumbled, trying to untangle himself.

Anna watched as the wizard righted the bathrobe-wearing model. He backed away slowly and made a grab for the packages containing the robes.

"Are you actually _buying_ that thing?" She asked him skeptically.

"_No_," He said slowly, "My _dad_ is buying it!"

"Why?"

"I don't have any money."

"No, why would you want to buy _that_ ugly thing."

"Mum said that Gramps likes rubber ducks."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause before Anna asked, "Where _are_ your parents?"

"Where are _yours_?" He replied with a mischievous smile.

"My Dad's ri…well he _was _right there." She answered looking around and growing desperate to find her father.

"Oh. Now what do we do?"

"My mum always said that when you're lost, you find a security guy, and they'll help you."

"My mum said that anyone with red hair is the most helpful. Or people who are school aged."

"Why red hair?" She asked momentarily forgetting her missing father.

"Because they're probably related to me."

"I'm in school."

"No, you're not!"

"I'm nine so that means I'm in school!"

"You have to be eleven go to the school I'm talking about."

"Oh. My brother is eleven."

"So is mine. He's home for holiday."

"Mine, too. So that means if we find one of our brothers we can go home?"

"I don't know."

"That's not very helpful."

"Oh, sorry, then." Albus shrugged sheepishly.

"Are you two lost then?"

* * *

"Okay then, where do you live?"

"16 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"I can't tell you."

The man looked at him, "I know you shouldn't tell strangers where you live, but I just want to help you find your Mummy and Daddy."

"If I need to I can make it home by myself. Dad said to _never ever_ tell anyone where we live."

"Well, does your Daddy have a cell number."

"What's a cell number?" The man stared at him, so did Anna.

"My Dad does." Anna said and proceeded to give the number.

"Thank you, then. We'll give him a call." He nodded to another man at the station.

The man walked over with a smile, shaking hands with the children.

"Well, for now, my name is William Smith, and I'll be hanging out with you for a bit."

Smith still didn't understand why all department stores handed over their lost kids to the police. Can't they just use the stupid intercom for once?

* * *

"Anna! Oh god, I was so worried! What were you doing wandering off like that!"

"I didn't wander off, you wandered off!" Her complaint was muffled under her father's crushing hug, but the police officer heard it. He smiled slightly, reminded of his own children.

"Yeah, and you were the only one who got left behind, can't you just _stay_ lost for once?"

"That's not funny!" Anna swatted at him, but the boy simply ducked.

"I live in a dorm with four other guys, Annie, you can't scare me!"

"Al?!" A shout turned the group's attention to the opening door. William went to open it, but it burst open before it could.

"You're okay! That's so good, because when Daddy couldn't find you, he got all mad because he saw you weren't _anywhere_ in the store and then we had to find the people and they had to tell us where you were and then we ran right out of the place and then, POP!"

"Lily, I can't breathe!" Albus gasped before…

"Albus Severus Potter! You are in so much trouble when we get home!" Albus froze when he heard the words…before he heard the laughter following them.

"I got you so good Al! You should have seen your face. It looked like I was Gram and I caught you sneaking stuff into the food!"

"That's not funny, James!" Albus punched at him, hitting him in the shoulder. James pouted, rubbing his sleeved skin.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Oy, hello there Brendan, what brings you to the pawlice office?"

"My sister." Brendan pointed at one of the girls next to him, "You?"

"Al, this is my roomie Brendan. Brend, this is Al. Say 'hi'."

"Sorry about them barging in like that, I was busy talking to one of the attendants." A man with messy black hair walking into the room, looking eerily like the boy who was previously considered lost.

"Dad! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to get lost and stuff. And then I found this robe with ducks that Gramps would really, _really _like, _really,_ and. well."

"Then we ought to go grab it before they sell out, eh Al?" Harry joked rubbing the boy's head.

"Sorry to be such a bother, sir. I have no idea how my mother-in-law managed six boys plus a girl." Harry told William, shaking his hand good-naturedly, "Well, off we go. To the ducks, was it?"

"_Harry_?"

The Boy-Who-Lived turned to see who had just stuttered his name.

"Well, _this_ is awkward."


	7. Gum

_**Title: **_Rembrance

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do I really look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

_**Date:**_ Wednesday, November 28

_**Summary:**_ POST Deathly Hallows, pre epilogue AU, DH Spoilers. Dudley Dursley blinked at the yellowish parchment his son was holding in his hands. What would happen when two broken families are mended between first years?

_**Notes:**__ Eeep!!!_

_/Ducks under desk and waves white flag/_

Please don't hurt me my, wonderful, _wondaful, talented, merciful_ readers. (Compliments help, right?)

Heh, white flag?

Anywhos, this is the end peoples last chapter. If I decide to add anything having to do with Rembrance, like oneshots, I'll post them up here.

Anyways, thanks again to my awesome beta, _**Four and Twenty Blackbirds! **_Who is like totally awesome in her amazing awesomeness...is awesomeness a word?

I also want to thank all my reviewers, and alerters and favoriters. I do appreciate my reviewers opinions, but it's nice to go to your stats and have a nice big number in your favorites section!

**Q&A**

**Updates** End of story, no worries!

**Characters **If anyone wants to use some of my OCs, go right ahead, as long as you credit me. Or just plain tell me you did it. I'd read it.

**Why There Aren't More Questions Posted** I'm lazy?

* * *

"_Well, this is awkward."_

James looked between his father and the large gaping man who must've been Mr. Dursley. A strange silence filled the air as the men stared at each other, neither wanting to look away.

"Dad?"

Albus whispered, but his voice carried through the room with ease. Harry shook himself, realizing all the eyes that were upon them.

"Dudley…I, I suppose it's nice to see you."

Dudley didn't reply to his cousin. Harry fidgeted awkwardly.

William felt incredibly out of place right now. What exactly was going _on_?

"Do you know Mr. Potter, Dad?" Brendan asked, surprised.

"What? I, yes." Dudley stuttered his answer. In all honesty you can't blame him.

People don't generally meet their long lost cousins in a police station when they're looking for their missing kid. Merlin, give the guy a break!

"Erm, well…could you just sign the children out?" Smith asked weakly.

"Yes! I, _we_ should do that, I guess."

As the men signed paperwork, they glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

The six children watched their fathers silently, exchanging glances between themselves.

Brendan slunk over towards his friend.

"James, do our dads know each other?"

"Apparently," he replied softly.

"Harry, do you, erm, want to come back with us? We, we're having chicken and pasta tonight."

Harry blinked at his cousin in surprise; then he nodded slowly.

"I…yes. That would be nice, Dudley."

* * *

"My wife's going to kill me when she finds out I lost one of the kids," Harry stated, trying to start a conversation with Dudley. The man let a weak smile come to his face as they walked out of the station.

"Why do you think I'm bringing you home? Mary doesn't like to yell in front of guests."

Harry's laugh was somewhat forced.

"Are we going to use the floo?" James asked. If there was one thing James inherited from his father it was his hate of Magical Travel.

Harry turned to his son and said, "James, Muggles don't use the floo network. We'll be taking a car or the Underground?"

"Er, yes there should be one around here." Dudley replied looking around.

"Dad, it's over there." Brendan said, pointing towards a set of stairs in the ground with a sign over them.

"Hold it! Does that mean we have to go through an underground portal?"

"Er, not exactly James. It's more like...like a…erm. Just go on it." Harry said pulling a protesting James down the stairway.

* * *

The Underground fascinated the Potters. Well, most of the family; Harry was the only one who had been on it before. Altogether, his children asked sixteen questions about it. Dudley hoped that Brendan would never be that cut off from him…er …muggles.

It didn't take long to reach Surry, and from there Little Whinging. As they came out of the Underground, the whole family had different reactions to the experience.

Lily was perfectly happy skipping back to the house. Albus looked slightly queasy.

And James and his father had their heads bent together.

"Stay still!" Harry was shouting.

"Ouch! _That hurt_!"

"Well, stop _moving_ and it wouldn't hurt so much!"  
"You're an Auror! How hard is it to protect the innocent?" The boy complained.

"James, stop it and hold still!" Harry repeated.

"_Ow_! Dad!"

"Sorry, but…YES!!!"

"Is it out?" James asked.

"Yup."

Harry dropped the large hairy glob of gum into a nearby trash bin.

"Thanks, Dad!" James ran to catch up with Lily.

Dudley paused before saying, "Well, that was certainly interesting."

"You'll get used to it, Dinky Diddums."

"After all these years you still taunt me with that?"

"Basically. So, I see you're still on Privet Drive."

They had reached Dudley's house.

* * *

"Why do they all look the same?" Albus asked.

"No idea." Was his reply from Anna.

"Oh god, Dudley, give up and let me do it!" Harry took out his wand, "Alohamora!"

A quick flash of light, a click and the door was opened.

"Dudley? You're home early." Mary said, coming out of the kitchen with flour covering her, "Who's this?"

"Er, Mary this is Harry Potter, my cousin, and his children." Dudley answered.

"We're related?"

"We're cousins?"

"I remember you! You took us Trick or Treating with Uncle Percy!"

These were the general comments and questions following this announcement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dursley." Harry said as he shook her hand.

"Mary. So, you're Ginny's husband?"

Harry paused before replying, "Er, yes. You know Ginny?"

"Yes, she helped Brendan and me in Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, well that was nice of her." Harry answered awkwardly.

_**Briiiinnggg!**_

"Gah!" Harry jumped as his pocket ringed loudly.

_**Briiiinnggg!**_

Harry searched his pockets and grabbed a neon green lighter.

"Oh no. There is no smoking in-"

_**Briiiinnggg!**_

Harry flipped the switch and instead of the normal orange flame, there was a green one, matching the lighter.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dursley. That's just Dad's POOF. It like a fellyfone, but with the floo."

"Ahh, course."

Margaret turned to her husband, "Dear, what's the floo?"

Dudley vaguely recalled his first encounter with the Weasley's and how they destroyed the fireplace.

"_What do you mean you lost Al!?"_ Harry winced at his wife's voice, "_I'm coming over there, right now."_

_**POP!**_

"What were you thinking – letting him run off like that!?" shouted the angry redhead.

_**The End**_


	8. Author's Note

_**Originally Posted 3-17-2008**_

_**Editted On 7-19-2009**_

So, I've decided to rewrite this story! Rembrance was the result of a plot bunny two years ago, and I can't help but think it's really under par. I feel as if I could've done a much better job with this, so I'm going to try.

Check out my 'newest' story, _Coincidence_!

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_


End file.
